ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
殘照
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/StoryEventAfterglow.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 9/13/19 16:00 - 9/27/19 15:59 The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. Story :''Event Transcript: [[/Story|Story]]'' 獎勵 Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Tips * See [[Talk:Afterglow|testimonials and discussions.]] * [[Float Sandals]] recipe materials farming locations ** [[Golden Devil Tail]]: [[Afterglow/Ambition|Ambition]] (17), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Black)|Cave of Crystals (Black)]] (40), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (White)|Cave of Crystals (White)]] (60) ** [[Light-Eating Black Crystal]]: [[Afterglow/The Heart of Babel|The Heart of Babel]] (21), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]] (36), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Power)|Cave of Crystals (Power)]] (40) ** [[Meteorite Fragment]]: [[Afterglow/Abnormality|Abnormality]] (24), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (50), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (50) ** [[Cosmo Powder]]: [[Afterglow/Vanishing Light|Vanishing Light]] (28), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Healing)|Cave of Crystals (Healing)]] (46), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Support)|Cave of Crystals (Support)]] (48) * For the bonus stage: ** Stage 1 is a '''Plant''' race immune to all breaks. *** Does 10,000 HP ST fixed damage every turn (which cannot be evaded or miraged) *** If anyone used an ability the previous turn, the boss will instead use ST berserk (on even turns only) and 3x 10,000 HP ST fixed damage ** Stage 2 is a '''Plant''' race vulnerable to DEF/SPR breaks only. It has +50% water/earth resistance and -50% fire/light resistance. *** Does AoE physical earth damage every turn *** Applies AoE Blind, Silence and Confusion on even turns, and uses it every turn under 30% HP *** Uses AoE MP drain at the 80%/50%/30% HP threshold *** The accompanying monsters will use: **** AoE damage mitigation every 6 turns **** Reduce earth resistance every 4 turns **** Restore 3,000,000 HP to all allies every 4 turns ** Stage 3 is a '''Dragon''' race vulnerable to DEF/SPR breaks only. It has +100% light/dark resistance and -50% lightning resistance *** It has a random chance to use one of 2 different attack rotations *** If it starts the fight with '''Protect''', it will have a 50% DEF buff for the next 3 turns (this can be dispelled), and uses AoE water and ice magic damage *** If it starts the fight with '''Haste''', it will use ST and AoE physical damage *** Both rotations have a chance to use ST Petrify and AoE water magic damage *** Under 60% HP, it starts to use AoE Stop, and will use a strong ST magic nuke if Stop was applied the previous turn *** Every few turns, it will apply a MAG buff to itself, and then use an AoE magic attack which can't be covered * Be sure to watch for what rotation the boss on Stage 3 will use. Since it is not a pre-emptive, it's easy to be distracted and miss out on what it used, thus affecting what kind of cover you put up. However, it doesn't hit that hard especially on top of having defensive buffs up. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/191de662cad2ee8a4d4161d750e550d0 AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Example Strategy * Example Team used for clearing with all missions: ** [[Sieghard]] Provoker, Petrify Immune ** [[Myra]] Healer ** [[Rem]] Support ** [[Kryla]] Breaker ** [[Warrior of Light Bartz]] & friend [[Warrior of Light Bartz]] Chainers First boss is against Metal Gigantuar (cactuar). It's break immune and uses 10,000 needles. Second boss is against Ochu and 3x Microchu. It uses confusion, blind, silence, and AoE physical attacks. The final boss uses strong Ice, Water, and Wind attacks, so a magic tank or resist on your team is recommended. Will also use stop below 60% health. Videos